


Ностальгия

by angel_in_me



Series: Writober 2020 [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Melancholy, Memories, Writober
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Скажи мне, скучаешь ли ты по чему-то, что осталось в Млечном Пути?
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Female Ryder | Sara
Series: Writober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969630





	Ностальгия

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан в рамках Writober (https://twitter.com/greylikeawarden/status/1309491316963897348)  
> День 5: Море

— Сара?

Голос Джаала разрывает невесомую тишину каюты. Сара поворачивает голову и лениво приоткрывает глаза. Такие мирные моменты, когда никуда не нужно было нестись и никого не нужно было спасать, столь же редки в их жизни, как и драгоценны. И Сара всегда наслаждается ими сполна.

— Да, Джаал?

Он внимательно смотрит на неё своими необыкновенными глазами, которые напоминают ей о туманностях, в которых рассыпаны мириады звёзд. В них так же легко потеряться.

— Скажи мне, скучаешь ли ты по чему-то, что осталось в Млечном Пути?

Вопрос невольно выбивает Райдер из колеи. Она обычно старается не думать о том, что осталось дома — нет, теперь  _ Элей _ был их домом — иначе можно погрязнуть в сомнениях, которые, несмотря на все их успехи, несмотря на то, что она узнала о судьбе оставленной ими галактики, всё же одолевают её время от времени.

Сара поворачивается на спину и, всматриваясь в потолок над собой, невольно вздыхает.

— Конечно, — признаётся она, понимая, что нет смысла скрывать от Джаала очевидное. Ангара предпочитают честность, и она старается быть максимально откровенной с Джаалом. Даже если порой её человеческие инстинкты требуют отгородиться и оставить что-то подальше от чужих глаз. — Есть множество мелочей, которые казались мне само собой разумеющимися в Млечном Пути, а теперь, возможно, я их уже и не увижу.

— Например? — она чувствует на себе взгляд Джаала, но не поворачивается к нему, упрямо смотря вверх.

— Да глупости всякие… — Сара на мгновение умолкает, погружаясь в воспоминания, оставшиеся где-то в подкорке. Они оставляют после себя горьковато-сладкий привкус ностальгии по чему-то, что потеряно навсегда. — Например, по кофе. Не той растворимой баланде, что Инициатива привезла в Элей, — поспешно поясняет она, буквально чувствуя недоумение, волнами исходящее от Джаала. — А по настоящему кофе. Тому, что варят где-нибудь в кофейне, пропахшей обжаренными зёрнами и сдобой. По Цитадели и тому, как она сочетает в себе абсолютно несочетаемые вещи. Однажды Нексус станет таким же, но до этого ещё далеко. Да даже по дурацкой рекламе фильмов о Бласто, — она чуть заметно улыбается. — Но больше всего я скучаю по морю.

— Почему именно по нему?

— Просто с ним связано очень много приятных воспоминаний, — Сара наконец снова оборачивается к Джаалу, и он нежно берёт её руку в свою. Его грубоватая на ощупь, но такая родная ладонь слегка сжимает её, — о тех временах, когда моя семья была вся вместе. Когда всё казалось проще.

Сара на секунду закрывает глаза и видит маму, играющую в мяч со Скоттом, и отца, снимающего это на свой инструментрон. А в ушах стоит звук прибоя, и собственный беззаботный смех.

— Плюс мало что сравнится с ощущением, когда пальцами зарываешься в холодный влажный песок, а через секунду ноги накрывает холодная волна.

В каюте снова повисает тишина. Сара поднимает взгляд на Джаала, и он выглядит задумчивым, почти меланхоличным. Но, прежде чем она успевает спросить его в чём дело, он привлекает её к себе и целует в лоб.

— Спасибо, что поделилась, — его голос едва заметно дрожит от эмоций. — Ты так рассказываешь о своём доме, что я жалею, что не могу разделить эти воспоминания с тобой.

— Если Меридиан себя оправдает, то через пару лет мы с тобой обязательно выберемся на море. Вдвоём, — она коротко целует Джаала, а затем утыкается лицом ему в грудь, обнимая его чуть крепче.

— Обязательно, таошей.


End file.
